


Camisado (an attack made under cover of darkness)

by Ischa



Series: Were-AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Compliant, F/M, Harm to Animals, M/M, Multi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Training, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU, set somewhere during season two, borrowing canon from Arrow and The Flash TV shows: in which Roy just wants to be on Team Arrow, dammit. </p><p>  <i>“Instinct,” Roy repeated and left it at that. He was unashamed with his flirting, but he wasn't ready to tell Oliver that he was falling in love with him. Or the Arrow. But maybe being a vigilante was like being a werewolf, two sides of the same coin. Divided and one. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Camisado (an attack made under cover of darkness)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as 'Endangered'. You don't have to read/had read 'Endangered' to enjoy this. For people who do read 'Endangered', this will enrich that world, but it's not necessary to understand the Starling arch.  
> Beta: Icalynn

**~One: Convergence~**

Arrow’s scent was human. There was a hint of wolf on him (and a masking agent, so Roy assumed he was working with wolves too), but it was hard to come by someone who didn’t have a hint of wolf on them in Starling City these days. This was their city to a degree. You brushed against wolves in most public places. 

Roy had always assumed that The Arrow was a wolf too. It was baffling to discover that he was only human. So easily broken and killed and still, here he was, trying to protect their city. Trying to save Roy. 

Roy hadn’t thought he deserved to live, but evidently The Arrow didn’t think he deserved to die. 

~+~

Roy knew that he was obsessing about The Arrow. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to know who this daring human was that had saved him, that was saving the city and making it a better place for wolves too. 

“You’d need money,” Sin said, wolfing down a slice of pizza. “Can’t be running around at night and beating up people without having something saved up. I mean this guy isn't sitting around and listening to the police radio waiting for something to happen. He makes shit happen.”

“Makes sense,” Roy admitted. 

She gave him a look. “Course it does. You eating that?” 

Roy shook his head and pushed his plate over. “So rich should be on the list, and human, works with wolves.” 

“Could smell it on him? Even in your drugged up state?” 

Roy shrugged. “Good nose.” He had a good nose, he was a good tracker. He knew it was a rather rare gift these days, as wolves weren't actively hunting anymore. Maybe it had been partly the adrenalin too. 

She snorted. “Yeah. So, what else do you have on him?”

“Nothing, he seemed pretty average to me, to be honest, except for the whole vigilante thing he has going on. That wasn’t average at all. Strength. Mental and physical. But you know, he isn't especially tall or small or built like a bull. No scars I could make out either.” 

She looked at him. “Okay, so let’s cross reference. When did the vigilante start doing his thing and what rich guys moved into the city?” 

Oliver Queen, Roy thought at once. It was stupid, but – it had been all over the news: Oliver Queen was alive. He had been stranded on a deserted island. He had survived five years. He had to have learned something. 

Hunting. 

Killing.

“Queen,” Roy said. 

“I wonder how he survived on that island. He seems rather soft,” Sin mused, finishing off the pizza. 

“Maybe it's all just an act.” 

“No one can act like being such an asshole,” Sin said. 

Roy wasn't so sure. “Maybe he’s changed.” 

“For sure,” Sin said. “You can't survive on an island and not change, but it doesn't mean he changed for the better. I'm getting bored with your crush.” She added and switched the TV on. 

Roy sighed, but kept his mouth shut. 

He didn't have a crush on Oliver fucking Queen. Or The Arrow. 

~+~

Roy gasped awake. He was uncomfortably hard and all he could think about was the last remnants of his dream. He wasn't sure if it had been The Arrow or Oliver Queen who had touched him in that dream, but maybe it didn't really matter. 

Roy wasn't even trying to will his hard-on away. He just shoved his hand down his pants and stroked himself to orgasm. 

“Shit,” he hissed as he came down, staring at the dark ceiling of his trailer. “Shit,” he repeated with feeling and wiped the mess from his hand onto the sheets. Maybe he had a crush on The Arrow or on Oliver Queen, or both, or maybe they were the same person after all. 

He rolled over to stare at the wall in the dark. The question was, once he confirmed that Oliver Queen was The Arrow? Where was he supposed to go from there? 

~+~

“If you want to rob me, kid, don't,” Oliver Queen said, without turning. 

Shit, Roy thought, he had been pretty sure that Queen didn't know that Roy was trailing him from the nightclub. Maybe Oliver Queen was extra careful in the Glades or maybe he was a good hunter and knew when someone was trying to make him the prey. Not that Roy was trying that. 

“I wasn't going to rob you,” Roy said, pushing the hood of his red hoodie back, so Oliver could see his face. 

“You've been following me, stalking me,” Oliver said, turning around. He looked Roy over and Roy stood still. Oliver didn't seem to recognize him. But maybe that was an act. 

“Maybe I was just going home?”

Oliver smiled. “No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure you were following me. And if you weren't following me to rob me, then why were you following me?” 

“Maybe, I think you're hot?” Roy asked. 

Oliver laughed. “Sorry, don't swing that way, but I'm flattered.” 

A part (a huge part) of him was really fucking disappointed by this. “Did you even try it?” 

“I've never been shot either and I still know that I won't like it,” Oliver replied. 

“Getting shot and getting a blow-job can hardly be compared,” Roy said. He wanted to get closer, so he could catch Oliver's scent better. There were too many scents in the air to filter out what made Oliver Queen unique. The thing was Oliver Queen was hot and Roy kinda wanted to fool around with him. 

“How old are you?” Oliver asked. 

Roy wanted to answer with 'old enough', but he didn't think it would go down well with Oliver. “What does it matter if you don't swing that way?” 

Oliver smiled, shaking his head. “Go home, kid.” 

“My name's Roy,” Roy said, holding out his hand.

“Oliver Queen,” Oliver said, coming closer and shaking Roy's hand. Roy leaned in as much as it was polite and sniffed, memorizing his scent. He smelled really fucking good too. 

“I know, your face was all over the news a while back.” 

“Thank god, that is over,” Oliver replied, pulling away, and added, “Go home, before someone decides to rob you.” 

“Aww, you care, I'm touched,” Roy said. 

“Go home,” Oliver repeated. 

“See you around,” Roy said and left Oliver alone. Oliver Queen could clearly look out for himself. 

~+~

Roy wasn’t stalking Oliver Queen, but his club was in the Glades. And sometimes a boy needed to get drunk and look at all the pretty people dancing their problems away. 

His fake ID was really good, but he thought it helped that he looked older than his eighteen years.  
Oliver Queen was rarely at the club. He had a manager who took care of his things and a pretty hot younger sister. If he hadn’t had a crush on the older Queen, he would have totally gone for her. As it was, he wondered if she knew what her brother was doing on his late nights out. Not that Roy had any proof, but he had a gut feeling that he was right about Oliver Queen also being The Arrow. 

“Are you stalking me?” Oliver said from his right, Roy turned slowly around and smiled at him. 

“Just enjoying the view and the highly overpriced drinks,” Roy answered. He leaned in so he could sniff Oliver again. There was a hint of the masking agent on him, just under the expensive cologne. 

Not many people used a masking agent. Only people who knew about werewolves. But it was smart of Oliver to do it, if he was in fact The Arrow. 

“I'm pretty sure you aren't old enough for that,” Oliver said, grabbing Roy's whisky-cola and drinking it himself. 

“I paid for this. You owe me a drink, Oliver,” Roy replied.

“You should be thankful I'm not throwing you and your fake ID out, Roy,” Oliver said. There was a slight emphasis on his name that did things to Roy (and his dick). 

“Can you afford to shun paying customers?” It was all over the news how the Queen money had been seized and how they had lost the house too – probably only temporary, but still. 

Oliver smiled. “I can, don't you know this is all fun and games to me.” 

More like a front, an alibi, Roy thought. “Must be nice to be filthy rich.” 

“It has it perks,” Oliver replied, he waved the bartender and ordered a cola for Roy. “Your drink. You better stick with that.” 

“Or what? Are you going to bend me over your knee and spank me?” Roy asked playfully. He hadn't flirted so shamelessly in a while and it was fucking fun.

“I bet you would like that,” Oliver said and then someone came up to him. Roy could smell the wolf on him, the guy gave Roy a look. “I have to go.”

“It was a pleasure,” Roy said. 

That was the wolf The Arrow, Oliver Queen, was working with. He looked scary enough, Roy thought. He's seen the guy on the news sometimes, in the background. The bodyguard. Diggle.

Roy finished his cola and didn't try to order a whiskey. 

~+~

“This is fucking stupid,” Sin said, emphasizing it with a look. 

“You didn't have to come,” Roy replied. 

“As if I would let you go on your own. Someone with common sense should be with you at all times, so you don't get yourself killed,” she said, taking a sip from her cola. “Besides, you asked me to come.” 

“Because stake-outs are more fun with a friend,” Roy said. 

“This is not only stupid, it's also boring as hell,” Sin replied. 

It was boring as hell. They had been listening to the (organized) police-scanner for two hours now and nothing had come up yet. “Half an hour more?” 

Sin sighed. “Fine. But then we're gonna do something I call fun.” 

“Deal.” 

“So, what are you going to do if The Arrow shows up somewhere?” Sin asked. 

“Hope it's close by and drive over there-”

“To do what?” 

“Help?” Roy answered. 

She raised her eyebrows. “Because you're such a good civilian? Besides, how do you want to help, The freaking Arrow? He's been doing it for some time now and he’s obviously had training. You on the other hand...” she shrugged. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Roy replied. 

“Just pointing out what should be obvious. I don't want you to get killed, because you're stubborn and stupidly careless. Only fools rush in.” 

“What's your brilliant plan then?” Roy shot back. 

“To go home and let the police handle this shit,” Sin replied. 

“The police are more likely to arrest him than help him,” Roy scoffed. What was the fucking deal with Arrow and the police anyway? One day they got along just fine and the next the police was hunting him down. It's like whenever the Police Captain has a bad day it's The Arrow's fault. 

Sin was about to answer with something no doubt snarky, when the scanner reported an Arrow sighting. 

Sin put on her seat-belt. Roy grinned at her. 

~+~

Until now, they were always too late for the action, which Sin seemed to find funny. Maybe she thought that their constant failure to be on time wherever The Arrow was seen would make Roy give up. If it was anything else, he would probably do just that, but he was still dreaming about The Arrow/Oliver Queen, about hunting him down, pinning him to the floor, and devouring him. He wasn't always a wolf in these dreams. 

He didn’t always tell her that he was listening to the scanner again. He was sure Sin knew. She was smart like that. Knew how to read people, but she also had her own life and maybe Roy took advantage of that. 

Sometimes it was good to have a stake-out alone. 

Right now, he wished she was here (she would have talked him out of getting out of the car), because he was so fucking fucked. And it hadn't even been an Arrow related mission, until Arrow showed up. Just Roy's luck. 

His lip was busted and one of his ribs was cracked at least. The full moon was around the corner, but it would hurt like fucking hell until then. 

And the worst fucking part was that there were three guys pointing guns on him. Using him as a hostage. He was a fucking liability. If The Arrow got killed it would be his fault. 

Not for the first time, Roy wished he could turn at will. Then he would just rip these guys apart and be done with it. Save the day, pay back his life-debt to The Arrow, maybe ask to be on his team. 

“Let the kid go,” Arrow growled. 

Roy flinched at that – the tone and the word 'kid'. It stung. He wanted to help, he wanted to-

“Or what?” the nearest thug said. He was very big and looked very strong and smelled very dangerous. Wrong somehow, the more things got messy the stronger the smell got. 

“Don't,” Roy said in warning and got a shiny new bruise for his trouble. 

The Arrow of course ignored him. “Last warning, if you ever want to walk without a limp.”

The fucked up thing was that he meant it. He would mess this guy up to save Roy. 

The thug laughed and then pulled Roy closer. “Let's see how you will like this, you looked for it so hard, after all,” he sneered and pressed a needle to Roy’s neck. It hurt like hell. Everything in his body was fighting it, especially the wolf part didn't like whatever he had been just injected with. He fell to his knees and then to his side. He could hear that The Arrow and the thugs were still fighting. Roy wasn't sure The Arrow was winning this one. 

The pain was unbearable. He was glad once he passed out. 

~+~

When he came to, he was strapped down to a gurney. He could feel the wolf shift inside him, like he usually only could around the full moon. 

“This is one of my sex-fantasies actually,” Roy said, blinking up at the ceiling. 

There was a lot of silence. He could smell other people in the room. The Arrow, Diggle, and a woman. Wolf too, even if her scent was faint. A sweet masking agent covering up her scent. 

Then she laughed, Roy turned to look at her. She was gorgeous. Curves in all the right places. “What? No one else finds this funny?” 

“No,” The Arrow growled. 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

The Arrow was still wearing the costume and mask. Diggle stood close by, with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He didn’t look impressed with anyone or anything going on. 

“Why is he here?” 

“I think he was injected with the Mirakuru,” The Arrow said. 

“The what?” Roy asked, because it sounded faintly like something from an anime, but he was feeling uneasy about it anyway. 

“Drink that,” Arrow said, holding a small wooden bowl to his lips. 

“Will that even work on him? He’s wolf,” the woman asked. 

“It worked on Diggle,” The Arrow answered. Roy was pretty sure that he was also Oliver Queen, if not then Diggle had a really dangerous side-job. 

The woman looked at Diggle and raised a brow. “You need to tell me all about that.” 

“But to be honest, I’m not sure if it will cure him of the Mirakuru,” Arrow said and tipped the bowl: Roy swallowed on instinct. It tasted sweet at first and then like herbs and then really disgusting. 

“I usually don't swallow on the first date,” he said, making a face. 

The Arrow just looked at him. 

“Can we sedate him?” Diggle asked. 

“Yes,” The Arrow said and had a syringe in his hand before Roy could blink. 

“Wait!” But it was too late, the prick this time was gentle and soon the world got blurry around the edges. 

~+~

Roy woke up on his own couch in his trailer. His head hurt like after a really bad hangover. “Fuck,” he said. Someone was hammering on his door. 

He stumbled from the couch and opened it. Sin was looking bewildered. “Oh, good, you're still alive,” she said and then punched him hard in the arm. 

“The fuck?” Roy asked, rubbing the forming bruise. For such a small girl she could hit hard. 

“I was worried. Where the hell were you?” She asked, pushing him aside so she could enter. He followed her into his living room. 

“I was following up on a lead-” 

“This police scanner shit again?” Sin interrupted, flopping down on the couch. 

“Yes, no...something else. That friend of yours that showed up dead...it was about him.” 

She sat up straighter. “You have something?” 

“He didn’t kill himself. It was an experiment...” he rubbed at his eyes and then his temples. Everything was a blur. 

“You okay, Roy?” Sin asked, sounding really concerned. 

“I honestly don't know,” Roy answered. 

“What happened?” 

“I don't know. I mean I'm not sure. I followed up on that lead, found out a bunch of crazy people doing a fight-club style thing, but you know with drugs and then The Arrow showed up and I wanted to help-”

“Great,” she said, long suffering. 

Roy winced. “Yeah, I was discovered, then they used me as a hostage to get to The Arrow. It all went pretty much downhill from there.” He closed his eyes briefly and then sat down on the couch too, his head cradled in his hands. “Fuck. I know I was injected too, but the Arrow gave me an antidote....or something. I was drugged and then drugged some more and then drugged again. Also The fucking Arrow knows where I live.” 

“What?” 

“I woke up here, which means he knows where I live, because I sure as hell didn't take the bus from the secret Arrow hideout,” Roy said. 

“Roy,” she looked at her hands and then at him. He could feel the intensity of her gaze. “Do you know who he is?” 

“Yes,” Roy said, because he knew who The Arrow was. He knew even before he had any proof. Diggle was really great fucking proof. And the woman. Roy was sure he would recognize her again. The Arrow had been really careful not to call her by her name, but Roy had the feeling she was working for Oliver Queen as well. Didn't Queen Consolidated have a website with pictures of the employees? Wasn't that the thing to do these days? For a more positive image? 

There was a lot of silence while he waited for her to ask the question. 

“Do you want to know?” 

“No,” Sin said. 

Roy nodded. He understood too. “Okay.” 

“This is a fucking dangerous mess you’ve got yourself into.” She sighed. 

“I know,” Roy said. 

“Should never have mentioned this thing at all to you.” 

“Not your fault I jumped on it just to be able to help The Arrow.” So fucking stupid. 

“What are you going to do now?” Sin asked. 

“Get really fucking drunk,” Roy replied. 

She gave him a look. 

He sighed. “Or go to sleep.” 

“That is the first wise decision you’ve made in a while.” 

He smiled at her. She was probably right. 

~+~

And he was right back to his obsession, but it was more somehow. Everything was more somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it, until the first full moon after the Mirakuru. The world had changed. The wolf was changing too. Roy had always been a more savage and dangerous wolf than most that lived in the city. He preferred the wilds of the woods rather than the secret running grounds where werewolves met on full moons. 

He was faster now and stronger too. His senses were even sharper. They had been sharper in his human form too, but he had chucked it up to being close to the full moon. Sometimes it made you crazy, sometimes it was just another night, except you turned into an animal. 

He had taken the bus out of the city as soon as he could, normally he would have headed for the woods outside of Starling, but this time something was pulling him somewhere else. 

There was good hunting grounds closer to Starling too. Any sane wolf would stay away from them, because they were private properties, but Roy couldn’t give a fuck. It was liberating to just let it go, to just let the wolf take the reins and do whatever felt natural. Whatever was instinctual. Roy didn't only feel dangerous, he felt free. 

Running. 

Hunting. 

Fucking – he could smell the one he wanted, but Roy held the wolf back and turned to the hunting again. If he couldn't be fucking now, the next best thing was to run, to hunt and then to kill something.  
Blood-lust was called lust for a reason, too. 

~+~

Roy woke up naked and shivering on the damp pre-dawn grass. He blinked and then just stared up at the slowly brightening patch of sky between the trees. He knew where he was. The Queen mansion. The confiscated Queen mansion. No one should be living here, but his nose itched with the scent of Oliver Queen. The wind was just right. 

He could run, but fuck it. He was a brand new man. He could feel it in his veins. It was that stupid Mirakuru, whatever it was. 

Oliver Queen was really stealthy. Roy wasn't sure if he would have heard him if he weren't still hyped up. 

“Did you learn that on the island?” Roy asked, not looking in Oliver's direction. 

To his credit Oliver didn't freeze and stop. “You're trespassing.” 

“Pot, kettle,” Roy said. 

Oliver made his way to where Roy was lying and stood over him. “You're naked.” 

“It was the full moon last night,” Roy pointed out the obvious. 

“Yes, I know.” 

“Diggle and the woman are wolves too. Don't tell me you’ve never seen them naked after a wild hunt.” 

“You were not only trespassing, but also poaching,” Oliver replied. 

“I don't know about that. It was more like killing game,” Roy said. 

“Need a hand?” Oliver asked. 

Roy didn’t, but it would mean he could be closer to Oliver. Sniff him again. He nodded. “Sure. You have some clothes I could borrow?” 

Oliver smiled wryly. “Nothing in there belongs to me anymore.” He nodded in the direction of the mansion. 

“We’re already partners in crime,” Roy said and took Oliver's hand, let Oliver pull him up. He was stronger than he looked. Roy took advantage of the momentum and let himself fall against Oliver's chest, sniffed his skin. “You smell really good, anyone ever tell you that?” He felt totally unashamed, which was strange. 

“In fact, yes,” Oliver replied and pulled away. Put space between himself and Roy. Roy frowned. He usually had more game than that, but it seemed Oliver Queen really wasn't into him. 

“Clothes?” 

“I have sweatpants and a t-shirt in my car,” Oliver offered. 

Roy nodded. “You're taking me for a ride?” 

“You owe me,” Oliver said. “Come on, let's get out of here, before we get arrested.” 

~+~

Somehow Roy talked Oliver Queen into buying him breakfast. He was always hungry after a full moon, but lately he was hungrier. It was like his body was burning even more calories.  
They were sitting in Oliver's car, drinking coffee from paper-cups and finishing waffles. 

Maybe Oliver Queen/The Arrow wanted to check up on him that way, and that was why he agreed to buy Roy breakfast. 

“You planning on getting it back?” Roy asked between bites of bacon. 

“What?” 

“The mansion and everything else that belonged to your family,” Roy answered. 

“The club doesn’t make enough for that right now,” Oliver said. 

“But you're planning on it,” Roy replied. 

“Yes,” Oliver said. “Why were you running there?” 

Roy shrugged. “Instinct.” 

“Instinct?” 

“Instinct,” Roy repeated and left it at that. He was unashamed with his flirting, but he wasn't ready to tell Oliver that he was falling in love with him. Or the Arrow. But maybe being a vigilante was like being a werewolf, two sides of the same coin. Divided and one. 

“Eat up, I'll drive you home.” 

“You have to be somewhere that we're in a hurry all of a sudden?” Roy asked. 

“Yes,” Oliver replied. “You can walk, but you don't have shoes.” 

“You're such a gentleman,” Roy joked. 

“I do my best,” Oliver said, with a small smile. 

Roy was pretty sure he was growing on Oliver. 

Now he had to prove himself to The Arrow and he would be golden.

 

**~Two: Connection~**

The good thing about the Mirakuru disaster was, that Roy learned something: he had to be better, he had to be prepared. He had to be trained. Sin had been right: only fools rushed in. 

It wasn't all that bad, the Mirakuru made him better. Stronger for sure. Even in his human form he could lift now double as much as before. He was faster too. All his sense were enhanced. He could smell it when someone was interested in him, and hell, he was fucking strangers pretty much every night lately. 

Once he had turned back on that first moon, after the Mirakuru, it was like the wolf had made peace with whatever was left in his system of that crap. It was part of him now and part of the wolf too on those nights he turned. 

“Call me,” Anna, or Anne, or Annabella said, opening the door just as Sin was about to knock.  
They looked at each other and then Sin stepped aside to let the girl pass. 

“Another one? What is this Mirakuru? Sex-drug?” She asked, ignoring Roy's nearly naked state. 

“Why are you here?” Roy asked, grabbing a t-shirt. 

She switched the coffeemaker on. “Grasshopper, I’ve found you a master to teach you the ways of the warrior.” 

Roy grabbed two mugs from the shelf and handed one to Sin. “And you had to tell me at ten o’clock on a Saturday? In person?”

“Yes, and I just wanted you to know; what's with the marathon sex with strangers?” 

“I'm a healthy eighteen year old boy. I have needs.” 

“Sure, you were a healthy eighteen year old two months ago too and I know you didn't fuck every stranger that so much as looked at you. Is it a side-effect of the Mirakuru?”

“As if I know. It's not like the fucking Arrow has shown his face to explain it all to me,” Roy said, but he knew that he was keeping tabs on Roy. It was the sane thing to do. There was no way The Arrow wasn't. What Roy had seen in that warehouse before he had been discovered, hadn't been pretty at all. And if these guys had been hyped up on the Mirakuru? Which was very likely, then Roy could turn homicidal any second. But he wasn't going to share those thoughts with Sin. She had enough on her plate without worrying about him even more. 

“Maybe it's unique to you, because you are a werewolf and because you got the antidote from The Arrow. The combination might have altered your blood and bam: sex-overdrive. Like a heat-cycle,” she laughed. 

“There is nothing funny about it, and it's not a heat-cycle. I don't have to fuck with people. I want to do it,” Roy said, pouring them coffee. 

Sin nodded her thanks. “Well, maybe once you started the training you will have less restless energy to burn and I won't run into your one-night stands anymore when I come to visit.” 

“Aww, you're worried?”

“Are you using protection?” 

“Always,” Roy answered. It wasn't because he was afraid to catch something, even though he could get sick, but not as easily as humans, it was mostly because he didn't want to get a girl pregnant. All in all, using condoms made sex less messy and Roy couldn’t handle messy right now. Not with strangers anyway. 

“Good.” She finished her coffee and looked at him. “Let's never talk about this again.” 

Roy smiled. “You started it.” 

“Cause it's weird.”

Roy shrugged. It was, but it wasn't a bad weird. It wasn't an addiction, it wasn't a need. And Roy had always thought that desire was a healthy thing. “So, that guy you know who's gonna train me?”

“Right, you're meeting them in an hour. I'll drive you. Go shower, get dressed, and grab your gym bag.” 

“Are you going to make me lunch, too, mom?” Roy asked, getting up. An hour wasn't much. Sin's bike was fast and she drove like a crazy person if she had too, but still. 

“Call me that again and you're taking the bus, and let me tell you, your trainer hates it when people are late.” 

“Great, what kind of Mister Miyagi did you get me?”

“You'll see,” Sin answered and kicked him. “Go now.”

Roy grumbled, but complied. He really did need a shower. 

~+~

“Her name is Shio,” Sin said. “Be polite, she will kick your ass otherwise,” she added, before putting on her helmet and leaving him in front of the gym. 

Great, Roy thought. He made his way to the gym and looked around. From outside it had looked like any other building in the neighborhood, but the inside told a whole other story. It was a Dojo, clean, but well used. No one was there. There was a chemical smell of cleaning products and fainter scent of sweat in the air, but he couldn’t hear anything. There were two doors, besides the one he entered through and no clock on the wall. 

“Hello? Miss Shio?” 

“Catch!” A voice said and Roy turned around and grabbed whatever had been thrown at him. It turned out to be a rock. 

“Are you crazy?” Roy asked, staring at the tiny woman. 

“You have good reflexes, Harper-San.” 

“Thank you, I guess,” Roy said, weighing the rock. It was no bigger than a tennis-ball, and it wasn't that heavy either. Maybe if it had hit him, he wouldn’t have gotten a concussion. Maybe. 

“I am Shio-Sensei,” she said.

“Roy Harper, but of course you know that already. Sin said she was dropping me off?” 

“Yes, she did,” Shio answered. “But you are also my only student at the moment.” 

Roy wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. “Okay. So what are we going to start with? Am I going to wash your car?” 

“You want to be a car-washer when you grow up, Harper-San?” Shio asked and there was no humor at all in her voice. 

“No,” Roy said. He had no idea what he wanted to be, except to be worthy for The Arrow. 

She nodded. “Good.” 

“Shio-Sensei,” Roy said. 

“Yes?” 

“Did Sin say why I was here?” 

“To learn the ways of the warrior,” Shio answered like that was the most normal thing in the world. “Is that not true?” 

He took the time to think about it, because she seemed to be the type who wanted real answers. “Yes.” 

“Good, let us begin then. Go and change into your workout clothes.” 

Roy did as he was told. 

~+~

Roy was in pretty good shape, not only because he was a werewolf and the wolf wouldn’t let you get lazy. But also because he used to be a petty criminal and running had been a huge part of that. Once he had considered stealing a girl's purse, that later turned out to be Thea Queen. Man was he glad he hadn't done it after all. 

He walked back home from training, kept him in shape and his car had broken down a few weeks ago. He hadn't had the time or the money to get it fixed. Sin couldn’t always pick him up and after a few weeks, walking or jogging home had become routine. It soothed his nerves too, especially so close to the full moon. 

The training was hard, but not so hard that Roy felt like he had been run over by a truck. Shio-Sensei could tell when he was done and couldn’t take anymore. Roy always pushed, but she was a stubborn woman. When she said they were done for the day, then they were done for the day. 

~+~

While he was making progress, the bills were piling up. He was able to pay Shio-Sensei and his rent, but the electricity had been cut off and soon the water would follow. His gig at the gas station wasn't cutting it anymore and as he was a good citizen now, he couldn’t get the money how he used to. 

And maybe Oliver Queen wouldn’t hire him on principle alone, but Roy was applying for the job at the Verdant anyway. The pay would be better than at the gas station and he was used to working nights. So his sleeping patterns wouldn’t be too messed up. 

He had no idea if Oliver had any last say in who was hired and who wasn't. And maybe they wouldn’t look too closely at his rap-sheet. Maybe they wouldn’t look at it at all. One could only hope. 

Maybe he should just ask Oliver Queen for a favor...

No, he had to do this on his own, so he could show The Arrow that he was a responsible person, that he could be counted on. That he would have The Arrow's and his team's backs. 

~+~

“Congratulations!” Sin said, handing him a beer. 

Roy took a deep swig. He was still in shock that he got the bar-tending job. “Thanks.” 

“And it brings you one step closer to your crush too, now you can even stalk him and be paid for it,” Sin teased. 

“He isn't even at the club that often,” Roy said, not caring that he was pretty much admitting to the crush. She was his closet friend, human, and she had been the first he had come out to as bi-sexual too. She didn’t care at all. 

“I understand,” Sin said, “It must be so very time consuming being Oliver Queen right now.” She wasn't even joking. After the Undertaking disaster, Oliver had his hands full to keep him and his sister in clothes and food. Queen Consolidated was a mess. The investors weren't trusting a Queen and the only way to make money was the club. It was a good thing, Roy thought, that the club was Oliver's and Oliver's alone and that no one could get to it, because it wasn't part of the Queen family-money.  
Roy did wonder where Oliver Queen was living since the mansion had been confiscated. 

“Yeah, but he and his sister seem fine so far,” Roy said. 

Sin nodded. “I'm proud of you.” 

“Sin-”

“No, I mean it. I am proud, you were a good person before, but pretty much misguided. Now you have a real job and you don't fuck around anymore as much, and all in all I think we can make a really upstanding citizen out of you.” 

“I aspire to be a vigilante, Sin,” Roy said. 

She shrugged. “Nobody is perfect.” 

“I thought you didn't approve of me getting into dangerous situations.” 

“Oh, please, when you were robbing people in bright daylight and doing shady as fuck things for Heller, you thought that wasn't dangerous? Now you will at least be trained and with any luck, The Arrow will take you under his wing and you will have someone else to have your back.” 

Roy took a sip from his beer to give himself a fucking moment. “Thanks for always being there.” 

She shrugged, not looking at him. “I try, but you know, I do have my own life and I can't – I don't want to be your sidekick.”

“So it's better that I'll be The Arrow's sidekick?” He grinned. 

She grinned right back. “I saw a porno once that had this plot.” 

“With masks and everything?” 

“With masks and everything,” she confirmed. 

He handed her another beer. “Wanna go out later?” 

“No, I rented a movie,” Sin said, taking it out of her bag. “Not sure how many quiet evenings we're gonna have in the future.” It was meant as a joke, Roy knew, but it was hitting a bit too close to home. 

“Pizza?” 

“Yeah,” Sin said. 

Roy grabbed his cell-phone. 

~+~

“The bow?” Shio asked. 

“Yeah, I kinda have a thing for them,” Roy answered. After months of training with his body and a bamboo staff only, she was ready to train with a weapon. 

“It is not my area of expertise,” Shio said. 

Roy nodded. “Okay.” 

“I can teach you the basics,” Shio replied. 

“Thank you, Shio-Sensei. That will be much appreciated,” Roy said, bowing to her. 

“Harper-San,” Shio said and Roy straightened and looked at her. “You must realize that the path you want to take will not be an easy one. It won't only be dangerous, but also make you face the person you want to be and the person you are, the person you can be.” 

Roy nodded, but he wasn't really sure what she was trying to tell him. She sighed. “Go shower. We are done for today, and tomorrow you will meet me in front of the Dojo. We can’t train you with a bow in here.” 

“Thank you, Shio-Sensei.” 

She waved her hand in dismissal. 

~+~

“Vodka,” Oliver said, as he sat down at the bar. 

Roy looked up from the glass he was polishing and smiled. “What a rare sight.” 

Oliver smiled back. “Angelina tells me you're working hard and the customers like you.” 

“Don't you like me?” Roy asked, a bit flirty. It came with the job, but he also couldn’t help himself around Oliver. He wanted Oliver and was glad, that Oliver wasn't a wolf who could smell how badly Roy wanted him. 

“Vodka,” Oliver said, tipping two fingers on the table. 

“Am I not growing on you, just a little bit?” Roy asked, as he poured Oliver his drink. The Vodka was cold as was the glass. 

Oliver smiled. “Maybe you are growing on me.” 

“I hope I'll see you more often, then I can grow on you a bit more still,” Roy replied and Oliver laughed. 

It sent a wave of warmth down Roy's spine. 

Oliver finished his drink and got up. “Stay out of trouble, Roy.” 

“You haven't paid for this,” Roy said. “We aren't allowed to give good alcohol away for free.” 

Oliver looked at him and then took out a twenty. “Here. Keep the rest.”

“Oliver, the drinks aren't that expensive!” 

But Oliver had already disappeared in the crowd on the dance-floor. Roy stared at the twenty. Fuck it, he thought. If Oliver was throwing a 15 Dollar tip at him, he was going to take it. It wasn't like he couldn't use the money. 

And lately, the club had been packed every night. Roy got two more shifts, which was good too. He was working like a real person five days a week, well nights, but it was the same really. He was training with Shio-Sensei three evenings a week and stalking The Arrow the rest of his free-time when he wasn't sleeping. Sometimes he took a woman or man up on their offer to meet him once his shift was over, but it was rather a fleeting release. He was itching for something more, but the problem was that Oliver Queen wasn't. 

At least not with him. 

~+~

It was only natural, Roy figured that he had to test his new skills on the streets too, some day. He wasn't looking for trouble – yet, but when he heard a woman scream in a close by alley, he just ran. It wasn't instinct so much, as a need to be worthy, to see if he could help and to test what he had learned. If he was good enough, if these new skills were worth anything when your opponents were fighting dirty. Not that Roy didn't know how to fight dirty. He had been in fights since he was old enough to get into them. 

He skidded to a halt, took in the two guys and the woman in the corner, the spilled purse and torn jacket and knew that these guys weren't only after her money.

“Hey!” Roy shouted and they turned to look at him. 

“Piss off,” one snarled. Not wolves, but bigger and meaner than Roy for sure. 

The woman looked at him. 

“Run,” Roy said to her and ran at the guy closest to him. She hesitated only for a moment. 

It wasn't like the coordinated fights with Shio-Sensei, and it wasn't like the bar and back-alley fights Roy had gotten into. These guys were out for blood and Roy had to step up his game and he knew, knew deep in his bones that he couldn’t get too angry. When he got really angry the Mirakuru acted up and he lost all control. It had happened before. Shio-Sensei had taught him a few breathing techniques. He took a breath now and then sidestepped the second punch, so the guy hit the brick wall behind Roy. From that first breath, everything fell into place. It was like he knew where the next punch would land and he just acted accordingly. 

After a few minutes the guys were on the ground and the woman nowhere to be seen. Roy's lip was bleeding, and his knuckles were bruised, but otherwise he was fine. 

The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, so he took off and just ran until he felt like he could walk again, breathe again, and then he stopped and laughed, because he felt like fucking howling at the moon. If he could turn at will he would have done just that, so laughing was the next best thing. 

Once he was done, he took another deep breath, oriented himself and started his way back home.  
Even though he had a working car now that he had a steady job, he still preferred to walk to and from work. It was a good way to come down. 

It took him over an hour to get back to his place, but it was worth it. 

~+~

Roy had no idea how you even came up with a vigilante name, and he didn't think that he was ready for it yet, but he was ready to look for trouble on his own. 

“No mask?” Sin asked as she handed him a cup of coffee. He pulled the hood of his hoodie back and took the cup. She had a key to his place for emergencies, but lately, every other day seemed to be an emergency. It was kinda touching that she was checking up on him since he started to patrol their neighborhood. 

“Thanks. No, not really ready for that yet,” he replied. 

“So?” 

“So what?” Roy asked. 

“Did you kick some bad-guy ass tonight after your shift or what?” 

Roy grinned at her. “You sure you don't want to be my sidekick? Maybe we can have a secret base and all.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “No thanks, although I do know a cool place for a secret base.” She poured herself another cup of coffee. “Spit it out or I'll have to restore to violence.” 

“I prevented one mugging this morning,” Roy said. 

“I'm so proud of you,” Sin said, a slight mocking tone in her voice, but he knew that she was proud of him. He was proud of himself too and thought it was alright to feel that way. 

“It's not all glorious saving the city shit all the time,” Roy replied. 

“Your time will come, grasshopper,” she said.

Roy hoped so, but it was alright for now to be out there and helping people. It was a good feeling, made him feel like he could take some of his mistakes back. 

Made him feel connected to The Arrow. 

~+~

It was only a matter of time, really, before he ran into The Arrow. 

He was slammed into a wall and pinned down. Fuck, he had been distracted by The fucking Arrow, he had to get his head into the game again. He took a breath like Shio-Sensei had thought him and pushed, punched, and kicked. 

The Arrow was fighting three guys, but Roy could see that he had it covered and getting into it now would mess Arrow's style and momentum up. So Roy handled the one that was about to shoot The Arrow in the back. 

He might have punched and kicked a bit harder than necessary. He looked down at the guy, breathing a bit too heavy himself. He could hear The Arrow finishing up behind him and turned, pulled his hood back and let The Arrow look him over. It was a bit like that first time he had talked to Oliver Queen. Of course he was talking to Oliver Queen right now too. Or not talking. He was waiting for The Arrow to say something or just disappear. 

“Go home, kid,” The Arrow said eventually. 

“Well, you are welcome,” Roy replied. 

The Arrow looked around pointedly. There were five guys lying on the ground where he was standing and only two where Roy was standing. Roy kicked the thug’s gun at The Arrow. 

“So, you think you're a fighter?” 

Roy shrugged. “I'm still learning the ropes.” 

“This isn't a game,” The Arrow growled. 

“I know. Never was to me.” He wasn't going to back down on this. He was doing good, he was helping people. 

“Stay away from my streets,” The Arrow warned. 

“These aren't your streets, I hardly see you here,” Roy bit out. He was getting pissed off. 

“Roy,” The Arrow said. 

“Ah, you do remember me,” Roy replied. 

“I do remember, that you already got into trouble by being where you shouldn't have been.” 

That one stung, and Oliver had to know it. “I learned from that mistake.” 

“You're out on the streets and looking for trouble,” The Arrow pointed out.

“It's not like I-” Roy started and cut himself off when The Arrow came at him with all he got. He was fast and he was strong, but Roy recognized the fighting style, he countered, fought back, and was matching The Arrow blow for blow. He knew that the Mirakuru made him stronger and faster, but he was still barley holding his own after a few rounds. He didn’t want to reach down to where the wolf and the Mirakuru were waiting to take over his mind, bad things would happen when he did that. 

He let himself be slammed into the brick wall again. Looked at The Arrow. They were so fucking close and The Arrow smelled so good. “You smell really good, anyone ever tell you that?” Roy said and was rewarded with a slight upwards curve of The Arrow's really soft looking lips. 

“In fact, yes,” The Arrow answered. 

Roy wanted to press closer to the man, wanted to wrap his arms around him, pull him in, sink to his fucking knees and suck his (no doubt) gorgeous dick. He nearly said the last one out loud, he licked his lips at the thought and The Arrow's eyes strayed for a second to his mouth. 

Roy leaned in, but The Arrow pulled away, not letting go of Roy. Roy knew he couldn’t actually feel the heat of Oliver's hands through his clothes and The Arrow's gloves, but he imagined he could. “Fighting makes me hungry,” Roy said, “Buy you breakfast?” 

The Arrow laughed, it didn't sound like Oliver's laugh, but it sent warmth down Roy's spine anyway. “No thanks.” He let go of Roy and stepped away. 

“Not hungry? Or not hungry for food?” Roy asked, because he couldn’t help himself. 

“Go home, it's getting late,” The Arrow said. 

“Aww, you care,” Roy replied. 

“Go home,” The Arrow repeated. 

“You know I will be back tomorrow night and the night after that and the night after that too,” Roy said. 

“I know,” The Arrow replied. 

Roy nodded, put his hood on and watched The Arrow disappear. 

All in all Roy thought this one went really well. A nearly kiss happened, which was more than the outright 'not interested' he got the last time. 

Bad-guy ass was kicked and The Arrow grudgingly approved of his fighting style. 

He was totally growing on Oliver/The Arrow. 

 

**~Three: Camisado~**

It wasn't like The Arrow offered him a place on the team, but he wasn't getting in Roy's way either. Roy was only handling small fish anyway. Muggers, would be rapists and such. He was preventing crime, yes, but hardly any of these people ever went to jail and that wasn't right, was it? 

He's been on the other side of the mirror, he had been grabbing bags to make ends meet, but he never punched someone for the hell of it, never wanted more than the money and a quick getaway. So he let one of these kids get away with the money sometimes, if that was the only thing they were after and of course, The fucking Arrow had to show up when Roy did just that. 

“You could have stopped him, easily,” he said from above Roy. 

“He's just a kid.”

“The younger they start, the easier the slide into serious crime, Roy,” The Arrow said. “You should have stopped him,” he jumped down and stood in front of Roy. Fuck, but he was an imposing figure, even if he wasn't looking at you directly. 

“Not all of them become criminals.” 

“He just stole a handbag, that is already criminal behavior,” The Arrow pointed out. 

“Sometimes there is no other way if you need money fast. The kid is fourteen. Who is going to hire a fourteen year old kid? So he can earn his money like a good citizen? And in the Glades no less.”

“And what about the woman, that got robbed? Didn't she work for it, doesn’t she have kids to feed?”

Shit, Roy thought. “At least her kids have someone to care and look out for them.” 

The Arrow gave him a look. 

“It's not always black and white in the Glades,” Roy said, stubbornly, because it wasn't. He wondered if that made him a liability to The Arrow. Wondered if he just threw away his only chance to be on Arrow's Team. 

“It's not always black and white, anywhere,” The Arrow replied, nodded and left Roy standing there.  
Maybe he hadn't fucked it all up after all. 

~+~

The woman, Roy learned was Felicity Smoak and of course she was working for Queen Consolidated. There was a picture of her on the employee page. She was hot. She was smart too and she was wolf and lately Roy could smell her faintly on Oliver Queen. Not that he saw Oliver that often. In fact, he saw more of The Arrow than Oliver Queen. 

“Maybe he’s going to offer you a job. The Job as The Sidekick,” Sin said, grabbing a few fries and soaking them in ketchup. “You've been out there every night, preventing crime, fighting the good fight, you’ve always been on time to your job at the Verdant and you’ve kept up your training with Shio-Sensei. If he's keeping tabs on you then he knows all this and he knows that you are reliable.” 

“You should pitch me to him with that speech,” Roy said. 

She shrugged. “He'll have to be blind and stupid to not see how dedicated you are to this thing.” 

Roy nodded, maybe, maybe Oliver didn't want him on his team because Roy had feelings for him. And Oliver Queen – didn't, but that wasn't true anymore, was it? There was something. If Oliver wanted to acknowledge it or not. At least desire, lust, some kind of physical attraction. 

Roy would be cool with just getting a taste, he thought. Because jerking off to the memory of the near kiss was getting frustrating. 

“You eating that?” Sin asked, already grabbing for the rest of the fries. 

“All yours, where do you even put all this junkfood?” 

“I work out,” she said and didn't elaborate. 

He didn't pry. She had a right to her privacy. 

And he really had his own problems. If she were in trouble, he knew Sin would ask him for help. 

~+~

The next full moon, Roy found himself again on the Queen grounds. He stripped, hid his clothes in his car, and then walked the rest of the way to the fence. He hated climbing fences naked and so close to the change too, but there was no way he would risk shredding his clothes while transforming like the first time he ran here. Oliver Queen couldn’t always be there to lend him clothes and drive him home. 

The change wasn't painful for Roy, he had been doing it since he was a kid after all. Relishing the one night of freedom every month. Pure freedom and joy. The wolf didn't have doubts, the wolf was instinct. Roy liked that. Loved to feel the ground under his feet, loved to bury his snout in the soft soil and grass. Sometimes he wished he had someone to run with. This was a city of werewolves, but it was still rare to find a pack so late in the game. Most packs were family or formed from childhood friends. When Roy was growing up there weren't any werewolves in the neighborhood. His grandmother had been a turned wolf, and the only source of information on what he was. She died way too fucking early. Maybe she would have been able to introduce him to a pack.

There were werewolf running grounds outside the city, but Roy only went once, he hadn't felt comfortable with the other wolves. They were all running in packs, or with mates. He had been a lone wolf then too. 

And coming here was instinct, like he had told Oliver. Since he met The Arrow, something was pulling him to the man, to his house, to his hunting grounds. 

This time he couldn’t smell Oliver Queen, he couldn’t smell anyone in fact. There was no human for miles. He was totally alone and when the change came, he curled up on the ground and breathed in and when he breathed out, he was a wolf. 

Roy rolled to all fours and sniffed, there was game ahead. He could smell birds, squirrels, and rabbits. The rabbits would be the most fun. The wolf cocked his head and listened. There: and then he ran. Chasing that smell, that heartbeat, that little life. 

He caught up with the rabbit pretty fast, but let it slip away again and again and again. When he tired of the game he sprang and sank his teeth into the rabbit’s neck. He killed it quickly and then started to feed on it. The bones were small and crunchy under his powerful teeth, the bigger ones he spit out again, left the fur untouched as well. The best parts were inside anyway: organs, tender meat, blood and juices. 

Once he was done, he rolled around on the grass sated and sleepy. 

~+~

Roy woke up to pale sunlight and Oliver Queen's scent on the wind. He was close too. “You never answered my question,” Roy said. 

“Yes,” Oliver replied. “I learned that on the island.”

“I bet you are a really skilled hunter now.” Roy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, but didn't sit up. 

“Not as good as you are,” Oliver said, coming closer. 

Roy could feel Oliver's gaze on his naked body. He rubbed at his chin where he knew there must be crusted rabbit blood and then sat up to look at Oliver. “Only as a wolf.” 

Oliver gave him a look. “Really?” 

Roy shrugged. “I'm a good tracker too. Born skill. Not of much use now that wolves don’t actively hunt anymore. Now that there are no pack-wars.” Mostly it was, Roy thought, because there weren't many big packs around anymore. And those big packs that still existed were mostly a traveling bunch. Not claiming any territory for themselves. “You have some water? So I can wash up?”

Oliver nodded and produced a small bottle of water from his jacket. “Why are you here?” 

“I told you,” Roy said, as he took the bottle, letting his fingers brush against Oliver's, “It's instinct.” He could smell desire on Oliver. It was faint, but it was there. Oliver didn't let himself feel it. It was a shame really. Roy poured water on his hands and washed his face and neck. The blood and water mix tasted tangy on his tongue. He drank the rest of the water and stood up. Oliver's eyes strayed to his chest and then lower before he caught himself. 

“You have no scar,” Oliver said. 

“That you can see,” Roy teased, “Wanna take a better look? I could turn around.” 

“Roy-”

“I know you said you didn't swing that way, but I can smell that you desire me. Right now you do.”  
Oliver nearly took a step back, but caught himself. Roy reached out and grabbed Oliver by the shirt, pulled him in, so they were only inches apart. He could feel Oliver's breath on his lips. “Haven’t we danced around this long enough?” Roy asked. 

“Roy-”

“I think we have,” Roy cut in and kissed Oliver. Oliver kissed back as soon as Roy nipped his lip. He dragged Oliver down onto the soft damp grass with him and covered him with his body. “You like that, you like that I can take you,” Roy whispered against Oliver's ear and felt Oliver shudder. Roy rolled his hips against Oliver's. He couldn’t help himself. “Say yes, Oliver,” Roy said, he needed to hear it. He wanted Oliver and he knew that Oliver wanted him too, at least right now, here, but he needed to hear it from Oliver's lips. “Say yes and I'll make it so good for you.” He nipped Oliver's neck a bit too hard and was rewarded with a moan. 

“Yes,” Oliver said. 

Roy kissed him hard, devouring Oliver's mouth. “I want to suck you,” Roy said against Oliver's lips. 

“Yes,” Oliver replied. 

Roy kissed him again, gently this time and then let his lips wander down Oliver's body, tugging up Oliver's shirt and kissing and licking every inch of skin he uncovered. The scars weren't really a surprise at all at this point. He wanted to suck and bite at Oliver's nipples, but he had no idea if Oliver was into it and he was determined to suck that gorgeous cock before Oliver changed his mind. 

He kissed Oliver's navel and hip, before he opened Oliver's pants and pulled out his cock. He was half-hard already. Roy stroked him a few times and then licked the head. Roy had been right, Oliver had a gorgeous cock. It fit just right into Roy's mouth and he tasted so fucking good. No one had ever tasted that good to Roy. He moaned and Oliver groaned in return, his fingers finding their way into Roy's hair, tangling, but not pushing or pulling, just holding on. Oliver was a fucking gentleman. Roy sucked harder because good behavior should be rewarded and because he wanted to feel Oliver come on his tongue. Taste everything of him he could. 

“Roy,” Oliver said in warning, but Roy ignored him, pinned Oliver's hips to the ground, so he wouldn’t be choked as Oliver's orgasm washed over him and he thrust on instinct. 

Roy licked him through it and as Oliver's fingers untangled from his hair, he sat up, looking down at Oliver. “So gorgeous,” he said, gabbing his own cock. He had forgotten how hard he had been since that first kiss, as he was concentrating on making Oliver feel good, but it hit him with full force now. 

Oliver was watching him stroke himself off, it was more of a turn on than it should be, Roy thought. He threw his head back as he spilled over his own fingers. He held still, breathing slowly to come down. That was fucking intense and Oliver hadn't even touched him. 

Oliver's fingertips caressed his knee and Roy looked at him again. “You taste really good too.” 

Oliver smiled wryly. “Roy-”

“If you want it to be a onetime thing, it’s cool. I get horny after a change,” Roy cut in. 

Oliver sat up and nodded. “Yes. There is someone...”

“I know,” Roy said. “Could smell her all over you.” 

Oliver nodded. Roy wiped his hand on the grass and stood. 

“You need a ride?” Oliver asked, putting his soft cock away and making himself presentable again. 

“Nah, I'll be fine, but thanks,” Roy replied. “See you around.”

“See you around,” Oliver said. 

Roy wanted to tell him that he would be here the next full moon too, but he was pretty sure that Oliver knew. 

~+~

The blowjob didn't change The Arrow’s attitude on the streets on the rare nights they ran into each other. But it did change Roy's awareness of The Arrow's body. They were more in tune. It had to mean something that Oliver smelled so good to him. 

Fuck, Roy thought, he really needed more info on this whole werewolf thing. His grandmother never really explained the mate concept. Or maybe Roy hadn't been that interested as a kid in being in love, having a family of his own, a pack, whatever. Now he wanted Oliver Queen as his lover. The thing was that Oliver Queen wanted Felicity Smoak as his lover. 

~+~

“Shut up, Oliver,” Roy hissed, pulling The Arrow into an abounded building. Oliver was fucking protesting of course, but Roy didn't think that he could make it on his own. Stubbornness alone wouldn’t cut it this time. 

“What did you call me?”

“I'm a werewolf, we fucked. Of course I know,” Roy explained, he pushed Oliver against the wall and looked at the bullet-hole. He took off his hoodie and pressed it against the wound. “Can you put pressure on it?” 

Oliver nodded. He was in and out of it. Roy could smell the poison on the wound. Shit. 

He listened for the attackers, but couldn’t hear anything close by. “We need to get you to your base, so Diggle can look at you.” 

“You know everything, don't you?” Oliver asked. 

“No, not everything, but I know who is helping you and that you and Felicity haven't done it yet,” he smirked. 

Oliver gave him a look. “We've been on dates.” 

“Yeah and you kissed, told you I could smell her all over you,” Roy said. 

“You can go, I can call Diggle to pick me up.” 

“No way in hell, am I leaving you here. You're defenseless like a baby seal during hunting season like this.” 

Oliver choked out a laugh and then coughed. “Really?”

“Really, Oliver, they are still looking for you. You got shot, you can't use the arrows like this, and the bullet was poisoned. I can smell it.” 

“You can smell the poison on the bullet?” 

“In your wound, in your blood. It will hit your system soon,” Roy replied. He felt out of his depth here, but he wasn't going to leave Oliver alone. “Call Diggle, tell him to hurry. Once you pass out I will have your back,” Roy added. He knew Oliver would pass out soon enough. 

Oliver tapped his comm-link and told Diggle their position. “He's on his way.” 

Roy helped Oliver down to the floor. He looked feverish. Fuck. 

The bullet came out of nowhere. Roy hadn't seen or smelled anyone close by. Probably a sniper. “Stay awake, okay?” 

“Afraid I'll die?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes, fuck yes, I am.” 

“You're too invested already,” Oliver said quietly. 

“Was from the start,” Roy replied and then put his hand over Oliver's soft lips. Someone was outside. He wasn't sure if staying quite was the way to go, or if he should take that person out. Oliver grabbed his hand and Roy took that as a sign to stay there. Diggle was on his way. 

~+~

The minutes until Diggle finally arrived at their location felt like hours to Roy. Oliver was dead weight by then and he helped Diggle to get him into the car. Sat in the backseat cradling Oliver's head in his lap. Diggle just looked at him. Roy knew that he had to have known that he and Oliver had sex. 

Diggle said nothing, just drove like a crazy person. 

Felicity was already there. “You,” she said. 

Roy nodded. She was an alpha wolf, he hadn't caught that the first time and you couldn't make that out on someone else. 

“The bullet had been poisoned,” Roy said. 

Felicity nodded. Didn't tell him to get lost, just helped Diggle take care of Oliver. Roy felt restless, useless, and exhausted. They had been fighting for a while before the bullet hit Oliver out of nowhere. 

“What happened?” Diggle asked once Oliver was taken care off. 

“Is he gonna make it?” 

“Yes,” Felicity said with such conviction it made Roy feel better. She loved him. Oliver was in love with her too. Hell, what was he doing fooling around with Oliver? 

“What happened?” Diggle asked again. 

“Pretty much your standard run of the mill drug-bust, we've done it before. We had been fighting for some time, maybe fifteen minutes when he got hit. It came out of nowhere. The thugs froze, then all hell brook loose, I got him out of there,” Roy looked at Diggle. “I think it was a hit. Someone wanted him there. I was just kinda – I was in the neighborhood. On my way home when I heard the commotion.” 

“A bit out of the way for a stroll, wasn't it?” Felicity asked. 

Roy gave her a look. “I like to watch him sometimes, besides Sin really does live out of the way.” 

“Guys not the time,” Diggle said. 

“You think he’s right and someone put a price on The Arrow’s head?” Felicity asked. 

“Wouldn’t be surprised. He’s made a few enemies on his crusade,” Diggle answered, sighing. He ran a hand over his face. “We need to find out who it was and put an end to this. You know once he's up and running, Oliver won't let something like this stop him and next time he won't be so lucky.” 

“Not sure about that, he has his own stalker,” Felicity said. 

“Hey, I'm not stalking him. Watching him helps me learn,” Roy replied. It was true too. It didn't take away the enjoyment of watching The Arrow kick ass. 

“Again, not the time or place,” Diggle said. “I'm taking the bullet to someone who can tell me more about it. You two play nice.” 

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest. “I always play nice. I am the nice one.” 

Diggle smiled. “You are the good looking one.” 

“Don't know, Oliver could give her a run for her money,” Roy threw in. 

Felicity huffed. 

“I mean it, play nice. I'll call as soon as I know anything.” 

“We'll be here,” Roy said. Because where else would he be. 

Diggle nodded, grabbed his jacket and left. 

That left him with Felicity. 

“So you and my boyfriend had sex,” Felicity said. 

“It was a blowjob, after a full moon. Two months ago and I didn't know if he was your boyfriend by then.” 

“You did know that I was staking a claim,” Felicity said. 

“He can still chose for himself,” Roy shot back. 

Felicity sighed. “I know. You're in love with him?” 

Roy crossed his arms over his chest. “What is it to you?” Because you could smell all kinds of things on a human or a wolf, but not if they were in love. 

“I love him. I am in love with him,” Felicity said. 

“And that gives you more rights?” 

“I-”

“We don't have any rights to Oliver's heart,” Roy cut her off. Because that was the fucking truth if they liked it or not. 

“He smells good to me. Like no one else smells to me. Not even wolves and I know it's strange to find a mate that is human, but it's not unheard off. He could be turned.” 

“He smells good to me too,” Roy replied. “He tastes even better.” He added, because he felt mean and young and stupid. 

She gave him a look like she knew all these things, and then she turned to her computer and Roy knew he was dismissed. He had no idea how to help the search for whoever wanted to kill The Arrow. 

He felt useless and he hated feeling useless. 

“There is a coffeemaker in the back,” Felicity said after a while. 

“I'm hyped up enough, thanks,” he said. 

“Make me one?” Felicity asked. 

He wanted to refuse on principle, because he wasn't anyone's coffee-bitch, but really if it would help her find the people who wanted to kill Oliver, then what was the harm? “Sure.” 

“Thank you. Two sugars no cream!” 

Roy rolled his eyes and went in search of the coffeemaker. 

Once he found out how the thing worked he brought her a mug and set it on her table. “How is it coming?” 

“Slowly,” Felicity said. “The Arrow did make a lot of enemies and then there are those who we don't even know of. The usual suspects don't seem to have anything to do with it. But I'll find them and they will pay,” she added with a ferocity that could scare a guy. 

“I could go out and shake a few trees?” Roy offered. 

Felicity smiled. “Don't think the small fish know anything about it. But we could use someone on the streets, while Oliver is out. Diggle hates the costume,” she nodded in the direction of the glass case. 

“You're kidding right? Or do you want to get me killed for this?” Roy asked. 

She made a face. “I don't want you dead because my boyfriend has the hots for you.” 

“You sure about that?” 

Felicity nodded. “It wasn't like I couldn’t smell you on him either. He sought you out. Not only as The Arrow but also as Oliver Queen. I'm not stupid, I know there was something going on. And no, he hadn't been my boyfriend two moons ago, but he became my boyfriend three days after the full moon. Coincidence? I don't think so.” 

“So he chose you,” Roy said. 

“Did he? Or did he just panic, I wonder? Because you're a boy.” 

Roy couldn’t argue with that. The word boy was encompassing: male and young, barely legal really. Unsteady, dangerous. 

“You came out of nowhere, you know, like an unexpected attack, but I don't think you're bad for him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Roy asked, running a finger over the glass, along the lines of the suit. 

“I don't know,” Felicity admitted. “Maybe I'm telling this myself.” 

Roy nodded, not looking at her. “I'll do it.” 

“We know you've been practicing with a bow,” Felicity said. 

“Who is the stalker now?” Roy teased. 

“You should take his bow for practice anyway. It's custom made.” 

“Of course it is,” Roy replied. 

~+~

Oliver woke up the third day Roy was on the streets as The Arrow. 

“You lied,” Roy said, pushing the hood back. 

“About what in particular?” Oliver asked. 

“About not ever being shot,” Roy said. That had been such an obvious lie once Roy had seen Oliver's body that morning after the full moon, he had wanted to talk about it, but The Arrow had been strictly professional. This was his chance. 

“Not only once,” Oliver replied. “Looking for a new job? Felicity says you're doing a passable imitation of me.” 

“Stalking you all the time finally paid off,” Roy joked, putting the bow away carefully. “Are you okay?” 

Oliver shrugged and winced. “I'm alive.” 

“You know you could be turned, right?” Roy asked. “Then all your wounds would heal on a full moon when you transform.”

“Yes, I know. Believe me, you aren't the first to tell me that.” 

“Of course,” Roy said. “You don't want to be turned.” 

“No,” Oliver replied and Roy knew better than to ask why. 

“So, I'm guessing you want your outfit back?” 

“I don't think green is really your color,” Oliver answered. “And you didn't answer my question.” 

“Which one?”

“Looking for a new job?” 

“If you mean what I think you mean, I am going to jump your bones, Oliver,” Roy said. 

“Is that a promise or threat? I can't decide,” Oliver replied 

“Fuck, Oliver, really?” 

“Yes,” Oliver said and Roy did kiss him hard then. 

“Welcome to Team Arrow,” Oliver said once they broke apart to breathe.

“Will Felicity kill me for kissing you?”

“No,” Oliver said, and didn't elaborate. 

“Okay,” Roy replied. “Okay...I can work with that, but one day we will have to talk about this.” 

“Sure, maybe on a day where I didn't escape Death,” Oliver said.

“Don't let him nail you on that one, because that is pretty much a nightly occurrence,” Felicity said, entering with baked goods. She handed the bag to Roy and kissed Oliver. 

They looked really hot together. 

“Stop giving away all my secrets,” Oliver said.

“There are no secrets on Team Arrow,” Felicity said, just as the computer made a ping noise. 

“What was that?” 

“Yes, omg, yes,” Felicity said, sitting down at the station. “I have a lead, Diggle's man helped with the bullet and poison. Of course we cured you with your magic herbs,” she threw over her shoulder. 

“Of course,” Oliver said. “So?” 

Felicity turned the screen around. “Here, you are worth three million dollars. Dead. Is that a lot? Is that shabby?” she asked. 

“It's enough so people will keep trying,” Roy said. 

“We better suit up then,” Oliver said. 

“You aren't going anywhere,” Felicity replied sternly. 

“I'm fine,” Oliver insisted. 

“I'll have his back. Just give me a minute to grab my bow from home-”

“Pff,” Felicity said. “Can you believe him?” She asked Oliver. 

Oliver smiled. “Did Diggle get it?” 

“Of course and a fancy outfit to go with the new bow too, even a mask courtesy of you know who,” Felicity said, going into the storage room and coming back a moment later with a big box. “We thought you’d look really good in red.” She handed the box over to Roy. 

“It offers a bit more protection than your hoodie,” Oliver said. 

“Fuck, Oliver,” Roy replied, taking out the red armored suit. And the bow was of course custom made too. 

“That means, ‘I am awed and touched and thank you' in cool kids speak,” Felicity supplied.

“Yes,” Roy said. “Yes, that and a million more things, but that in a nutshell.” 

“Suit up, we have a bad guy to catch,” Oliver said. 

Roy did, well knowing that this was only the first day of the rest of his life and it was shaping up to be amazing.


End file.
